Dragon type
The type (ドラゴンタイプ Doragon taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Dragon type is often considered an ancestral type as many Legendary Dragon-type Pokémon are revered as deities. Other Dragon-type Pokémon are frequently hard to catch and train. They also evolve late and are relatively rare. An interesting fact is that the stats of many Dragon-type Pokémon surpass the stats of other types of Pokémon. Notable Dragon-type users include Lance (the last member of the Kanto Elite Four and then Johto League champion), Clair (the Blackthorn City Gym Leader), Drake (the last member of the Hoenn Elite Four), Iris (Gym Leader of Opelucid City and then Unova League champion), Drayden (the Opelucid City Gym Leader) and Drasna (a member of the Kalos Elite Four). Dragon-type moves *There are 13 Dragon-type moves, the fewest of any type. **In Generation I, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, no moves have been introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **5 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **6 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **There are no moves of the and types. List of Dragon-type moves Effectiveness of Dragon-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Dragon type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Dragon-type-Pokémon Trainers Dragon-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Dragon-type-Pokémon Elite Four Members Dragon-type Pokémon 38 Pokémon are Dragon type. (5.28% of all Pokémon) Pure Dragon-type Pokémon 11 Pokémon are pure Dragon type. (28.95% of the Dragon-type Pokémon) Primary Dragon-type Pokémon 13 Pokémon are primary Dragon type. (34.21% of Dragon-type Pokémon) Secondary Dragon-type Pokémon 14 Pokémon are secondary Dragon type. (36.84% of the Dragon-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Dragon-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Dragon type. Relations with other types *They're weak against themselves because only a dragon could outstand another dragon. *They're weak against the type because dragons are reptilian creatures and reptiles are cold blooded (ectothermic), which causes them to become slow and lethargic when faced with cold temperatures. *The type resists them because in legends, knights used armor of that material to defend themselves when facing a dragon. *They're weak against the type because in certain mythologies, fairies' magic could dominate oriental dragons. While dragons were often immune to magic in European legends, it is a common theme in fairy tales that knights slay the dragon and for dragons to be weak to magic. Additionally, it needed to be easier to catch a Pokémon that could have super-effective attacks. *They're resistant to the , , and types because in old legends, dragons were immune to the forces of nature. Notes es:Tipo dragón uk:Драконячий тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Dragon-type moves